Les scènes coupées du Sanctuaire
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: Eh eh eh, comme dans chaque film, comme dans chaque série, quelques fics peuvent également avoir un bêtisier et d'autres genres de scènes coupées. Cela peut varier entre du très drôle et du très triste, entre du tout mignon et du tout horrible, voire jusqu'à de l'érotisme, sensuel et tellement ravageur. Saint seiya bloopers, go to Wonderland !
1. La punition de Kiki

Aloa tout le monde !

Alors voici une nouvelle série d'OS qui seront en fait tirés de mes fics (j'ai bien travaillé pendant mes vacances). Tadaaa, voici les scènes coupées du Sanctuaire ! Donc, ce sont des scènes qui me sont venues en tête soit à la suite d'une review de l'un ou l'une d'entre vous à propos d'une de mes fics, soit parce-que je les avais passées sous silence mais qui étaient quand même mentionnées, ou parce que j'en ai eu envie ^^.

Donc, disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, malgré mes économies.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

Bisous-chocolats.

Naj ;)

* * *

Premier OS...*_tourne la machine et pioche une boule_*...scène coupée de "Love love love".

**La punition de Kiki**

Kiki se réveillait tranquillement en buvant le café que son amoureux venait de lui apporter dans le canapé du salon du premier temple. La boisson chaude était un peu forte, mais c'était normal : il s'agissait de la réserve secrète du compagnon de son maitre, le café spécial matin-difficile-après-une-nuit-de-folie-avec-la-ch èvre-du-dizième-et-le-hareng-du-douzième-dans-les- bars-de-la-ville-et/ou-après-une-nuit-particulière ment-et-intensément-torride-avec-son-agneau-à-la-t oison-lilas. Juste ce qui lui fallait. Bon, avec six sucres et un très très gros nuage de lait, mais c'était ce qui lui fallait quand même.

À ses côtés, son chéri buvait lui aussi ce café bien fort, juste habillé de son jeans. Kiki se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Les abdominaux de Genbu était tout simplement magnifique. Et le reste aussi, comme il avait pu le constater durant cette nuit. Le jeune Atlante en frémit encore. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait chaud. Très chaud. Surtout quand l'autre rouquin lui offrit un petit sourire des plus sensuels. Ça lui redonnait d'autres idées, ça !

Genbu déposa son café et s'approcha de son cadet, goûtant encore une fois aux lèvres délicieusement offertes et sucrées de son amant. Ses mains caressaient doucement le dos de son amoureux, le faisant frémir délicatement. Tout cela aurait pu être parfait sans l'intervention d'une porte claquante, celle de l'appartement du temple.

Kiki sursauta, donnant par la même occasion un léger coup de boule à son amant._ Oh par le string en bonbon de papy Shion ! Si jamais Maitre Mü et le crustacé trouvent Genbu ici, ils vont le tuer !_ Rien qu'en y pensant, l'Atlante eut un frisson d'angoisse. Il fit vite léviter ses affaires dans sa chambre, y compris Genbu (oui, il en faisait partie. Il était à lui et à personne d'autre, na !), laissant le salon nickel. Il remit aussi vite que possible son caleçon et fit semblant de sortir de sa chambre.

- Bonjour Maitre. Salut le psychopathe.

- Bonjour Kiki, ta soirée s'est bien passée ? Tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul ? Demanda le bélier, ayant décidé d'attendre que son apprenti lui dise la vérité avant de lui tirer les oreilles.

- Salut sale gosse ! Grogna juste Angelo, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine de son amant, allant se préparer un café bien fort.

- Non, Maitre, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

Il ne mentait pas après tout. Il avait juste omis de préciser un détail de la vérité. Il se voyait mal dire à son Maitre qu'il venait tout juste de perdre sa virginité. Il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une syncope.

- Très bien, mon élève. Je suis bien content.

- Et vous, votre soirée s'est bien passée ?

- Elle a un peu mal commencé, mais c'était super quand même.

Kiki vit Deathmask soupirer de soulagement, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait échappé à la prison ou à quelque chose d'encore plus terrible. Bizarre. L'Atlante aux cheveux roux arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien. En fait, il ne voulait pas savoir...enfin si, il aimerait beaucoup savoir (ça lui donnerait des idées à essayer avec son chéri), mais il n'allait pas demander à son maitre, pour sa santé mentale.

Son maitre se racla la gorge, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

- Kiki... N'aurais-tu rien à me dire, par le plus grand des hasards ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh...comme quoi, mon Maitre adoré ?

- Je ne sais pas. Te sens-tu coupable pour m'appeler ainsi ? Aurais-tu fait une bêtise ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas quand j'aurais pu en faire une. Rien n'est cassé comme vous le voyez, Maitre.

- Ce n'est pas forcément d'une bêtise comme celle-là dont je parle. Une du genre définitive, que tu ne peux plus rattraper. Une que tu aurais commise hier soir par exemple.

- Euh...je...je...Maitre, s'il vous plait, ne m'engueulez pas ! Je peux vraiment tout vous expliquer ! Gémit Kiki qui venait de comprendre que Mü l'avait vu.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as une explication tout à fait logique à ce que j'ai pu voir hier soir, dans ce salon ! Grogna le bélier d'une voix dangereusement froide.

Kiki était sur le point de pleurer. Son maitre lui en voulait. Pourtant il était quasi sûr qu'il allait bien accepter la situation.

- Seigneur Mü, ne lui en voulez pas, je vous en prie !

Le seigneur en question tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix froide qui venait de l'interpeller. Il lui semblait connaitre cet avorton. De toute façon, il allait lui dire sa façon de penser quant au fait de pervertir son disciple !

- Toi, je te jure que je vais te castrer vite fait bien fait avec une petite cuillère rouillée pour avoir osé souiller mon bébé !

- Maitre, je vous en prie...

- Silence Kiki ! Je vais m'occuper de cet espèce de pervers !

- Allez-y pour voir, je suis curieux !

Ils allaient en arriver aux mains quand Deathmask crut qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour intervenir.

- Stop ! On arrête la partie de catch verbal avant que cela ne dégénère – surtout que Bélier Lilas commence déjà à sortir les cornes. Kiki et le jeune homme vont tout d'abord aller mettre une tenue décente et ensuite on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement devant un café et du thé pour toi, Mü.

Le jeune Atlante crut qu'il allait baiser les pieds du crabe. Son intervention tombait vraiment à pique. Ils firent ce qu'il leur fut demandé dans la chambre du plus jeune, tout en picorant quelques baisers à l'autre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant un bol de liquide chaud, un silence lourd flottant dans l'air. Genbu et Mü s'affrontaient du regard sous celui inquiet de Kiki et celui mi-amusé mi-je-m'en-foutiste de Deathmask.

- Bon, maintenant, le duel de regard-mitraillette va se terminer tout de suite. Mü, sérieusement, tu m'avais dit que tu étais content de voir que Kiki était avec quelqu'un.

- Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis ! Il était trop jeune pour perdre son innocence !

- Si je puis me permettre, Seigneur Mü, remarqua Genbu avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, vu les cris de bête déchainée que vous poussez en pleine nuit depuis que vous êtes avec le Seigneur Deathmask, je ne compterais plus tant que ça pour l'innocence de votre « bébé » ! En tout cas, ses oreilles et son esprit ne sont plus du tout chastes depuis ce moment-là.

- Tu veux du lait dans ton café, Kiki ?

- Je veux bien. Merci Angelo.

- Non mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, espèce d'énergumène à poils carotte ! S'indigna Mü devant la remarque de son vis-à-vis.

- Venez pas dire le contraire, on vous entend jusqu'au baraquement des bronzes !

- Flûte, j'ai oublié d'aller chercher les croissants pour déjeuner.

- Bah, pas grave. On peut aller en chercher maintenant dans ta nouvelle voiture si tu veux ! Sourit Kiki au compagnon de son maitre.

- Comment ! Mais...mais...non ! Je ne te permets pas de m'accuser de telles inepties !

- Je n'invente rien ! Vous criez comme une femme en plus !

- Je crois qu'il va faire beau aujourd'hui. Ce serait chouette de faire une petite virée sur les falaises pour une randonnée !

- Mais ça, c'est une excellente idée ! Ça nous ferait du bien ! Un peu d'air pur, il n'y a rien de mieux pour la santé !

- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ! Je te signale que tu es aussi concerné, Kiki, en plus ! Hurla Mü, en ayant assez de voir son amant et son fils se foutre complètement de la situation.

- Mais maitre...

- Ça va, Kiki, je gère ! Fit Angelo en prenant son visage dur, le sérieux tirant ses traits. Vous deux, arrêtez tout de suite de ressembler à des adolescents pré-pubères en manque de jeux vidéos ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à Seiya !

La remarque fit mouche, faisant taire Mü et Genbu.

- Il est vrai que Kiki aurait peut-être dû prévenir qu'il ne serait pas seul pour la soirée. Soit ! C'est une erreur, mais pas de quoi alarmer tout le sanctuaire ! C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû demander la permission pour profiter de ton temple, mais tu le laisses souvent seul et c'est aussi son temple en tant que futur chevalier du bélier. Pas de quoi non plus faire effondrer ces murs par la simple force des ondes sonores que vous lancez. Et c'est vrai qu'il est jeune, quatorze ans c'est tôt, je te l'accorde. Mais devrais-je te rappeler un tout petit détail ? Qui est venu chez moi le jour de ses treize ans en me hurlant que si je ne lui faisais l'amour dans les minutes qui allait suivre, il allait me dénoncer au Grand Pope pour une connerie que j'avais faite ?

Kiki observa son maitre, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Son maitre avait pu être aussi...direct et dévergondé avec le cancer ?

- Donc, Mü, sois gentil et baisse d'un ton par rapport à leur comportement. Tu n'étais pas du tout mieux à leur âge.

Le bélier bouda légèrement, mais il devait reconnaitre que son chéri avait parfaitement raison. C'était un peu frustrant.

- Allez, sois pas fâché non plus ! Sourit le cancer en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Va plutôt féliciter ton disciple pour sa mise en couple.

L'Atlante marmonna une insulte entre ses dents mais fit quand même ce que son amoureux lui dit. Il alla serrer son bébé dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front en lui disant d'être heureux. Et aussi en menaçant du regard l'autre avorton, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

- Et pour ta punition, tu vas aller chercher les croissants à pied avec l'autre, là ! Durant un mois.

- Bien Angelo !

- Et range ta chambre !

- Oui Maitre ! Grommela-t-il.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^.

A la prochaine.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	2. Et pourquoi pas ?

Aloa tout le monde !

Voici la deuxième scène coupée proposée, un petit drabble qui j'espère vous plaira.

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, malgré mes économies (c'est pas faute d'essayer, je vous assure T_T).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

Bisous-chocolats.

Naj ;)

* * *

Deuxième chapitre...*___tourne la machine et pioche une boule_*...scène coupée de "Recueil de drabbles", tirée du chapitre 59.

**Et pourquoi pas ?**

- Aiolia, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Marine ?

- Je t'assure, je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne vois pas lui confier Léo tout un après-midi.

- Ben, pourquoi ça ?

- Il n'aime pas particulièrement les enfants.

- Angelo non plus. Pourtant, Kiki est encore vivant, et Léo avait l'air ravi quand il a passé le mercredi après-midi chez Mü.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il sache faire la cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas cuisiner non plus, je te signale. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui montrerai comment faire un biberon.

- Il est froid avec tout le monde. Il risque de faire peur à notre fils.

- Camus aussi est froid, pourtant Léo l'adore.

- Et s'il ne fait pas attention à notre bébé ?

- Shion le perd à chaque fois dans ses dossiers...

Devant le regard surpris du chevalier d'argent, Aiolia se rendit compte de sa boulette et se mit à prier sérieusement pour que le Grand Pope puisse échapper à sa compagne.

- Soit, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu... Pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, si ça se trouve, il a peur des enfants, comme Shura.

- Il s'en est quand même occupé un après-midi, si tu te rappelles bien. Léo a survécu à Excalibur. Et puis, ce sont les écureuils qui effraient Shaka.

- Oui, c'est bon, OK, j'ai compris ! J'aurais beau tenter de trouver des excuses, tu voudras toujours lui confier Léo.

- Exactement. Il est l'un des seuls à qui je ne l'ai pas encore fait garder. Il risque d'être vexé.

Le lion toqua à la porte des appartements de la vierge. L'Indien ouvrit la porte et se méfia automatiquement du sourire niais d'Aiolia et du regard froid que lui lançait Marine. Puis, enfin, il aperçut le petit Léo dans les bras de son père. Le petit bonhomme de dix-sept mois observait la longue chevelure de Shaka comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. C'est qu'il pouvait en faire des nœuds avec ça...

_Plus tard..._

Voilà, la fin de journée était arrivée. Aiolia et Marine avait enfin terminé d'entrainer les jeunes recrues et ils n'avaient maintenant plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez eux... et récupérer leur petit trésor aussi.

Aiolia stressait un peu. Il avait peut-être argumenté en faveur de son ami, mais il ne pensait pas toujours ses paroles. En fait, il savait parfaitement que la vierge détestait par-dessus tout s'occuper des orphelins qui arrivaient au sanctuaire.

Il se mit à avoir des images en tête lui donnant la chair de poule :

- son fils pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, enfermé dans un placard pendant que Shaka discutait avec Bouddha ;

- son bébé électrocuté parce-que le blond ne l'avait pas surveillé ;

- son trésor en sang parce-que l'Indien l'avait laissé jouer avec les couteaux ;

- son petit chaton immobile, le regard vide, ne sentant plus rien, n'entendant plus le son de sa voix et ne pouvant plus rien dire, ayant reçu les trésors du ciel de son ami...

Le lion se mit à courir jusqu'au sixième temple, paniqué par tous ses scénarios possibles, sous le regard perplexe de sa femme qui le suivit quand même. Arrivés chez la vierge, ils entrèrent sans frapper et découvrirent la scène la plus étrange qu'ils aient pu voir de toute leur existence. Shaka, avec un sourire des plus éclatants, jouait avec enthousiasme aux cubes avec Léo, sous le regard bienveillant d'Ikki. Leur petit bonhomme riait aux éclats quand le blond lui parlait en faisant quelques grimaces.

Les deux parents respirèrent un grand coup. Leur bébé n'avait rien. Aiolia s'accroupit près de son fils et tendit les bras.

- Coucou mon chaton, tu viens faire un câlin à ton papa ?

Il vit son bébé se lever avec quelques difficultés, tendre les bras comme son père...et se diriger vers Shaka.

Plus jamais il ne confierait Léo au sixième or ! Plus jamais !

* * *

Voilà, maintenant on connait la vérité ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^.

A la prochaine.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


End file.
